1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to bath lifts for raising or lowering invalids and disabled users out of or into a bath tub. It is particularly concerned with a bath lift which has a frame which mounts on the rim of a bath tub and a seat supported from the frame, the lift being operative to raise and lower the user in a seated position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a bath lift is known comprising a seat member suspended from the frame on flexible supporting cables. The seat member is raised and lowered by a screw and nut operating mechanism the screw of which extends laterally at the end of the bath for manual operation, the cables being guided over pulleys from the nut of the mechanism. This known lift has significant disadvantages resulting from the lifting mechanism arrangement.